leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El Bosque Retorcido
[Twisted Treeline.png|thumb|400px|El Bosque Retorcido (por el artista de Riot, [https://www.facebook.com/pfaulwetterstudio Patrick Faulwetter)]] El Boque Retorcido es un Campo de la Justicia de dos carriles publicado poco antes del lanzamiento oficial del juego. 27 de octubre de 2009: Lanzado públicamente para partidas de práctica.Partidas de práctica 30 de marzo de 2010: Lanzado para partidas normales.¡La batalla por el Bosque Retorcido ha comenzado! El mapa del Bosque Retorcido fue rediseñado, y la nueva versión fue lanzada con el parche V1.0.0.150 el 17 de octubre de 2012.Ya disponible la beta del nuevo Bosque Retorcido Anteriormente se ubicada cerca de Zaun, pero fue reubicado retroactivamente en las Islas de la Sombras. Historia thumb|right|275px|El Bosque Retorcido ubicado en las Islas de las Sombras El lugar conocido como el Bosque Retorcido está ubicado en las misteriosas Islas de las Sombras. Una gruesa niebla antinatural cubre las islas de los ojos de los forasteros. Se cree que las islas son el hogar de un sinnúmero de no-muertos, pero nadie parece estar dispuesto a llevar acabo la exploración necesaria para averiguar la verdad. Estilo de juego thumb|left|350px|Mapa del Bosque Retorcido.El Bosque Retorcido es un mapa de dos carriles en el que dos equipos formados por tres jugadores battle in fast-paced action while their ultimate goal is to destroy the enemy team's nexus. Aside from its two, slightly curved lanes, the map also features several neutral monster camps and two altars to be captured as well as a free health pick-up - all situated in the jungle between the lanes - giving plenty of opportunities for team fights. There is also a path over the top lane which leads to lair. The team who defeats the horrific creature inside receive the , which provides bonus health and mana regeneration as well as an attack speed buff and 20% cooldown reduction. Features * Two lanes to fight your way to the enemy base. * A jungle populated by neutral monsters of varying degrees of toughness. * Powerful turrets defend key areas on the map. You must confront these in addition to your enemies if you are to make headway toward victory. * Two bases at opposite sides of the map, populated by a shop, a nexus and one turret to defend the nexus. * A Ghost Relic is located in the middle of the map * Two altars situated on both sides of the lower jungle. An altar is sealed for 90 seconds after capturing it. * New items to complement its fast-paced gameplay, and 825 base starting gold. Strategy * Work with your teammates to use the close lanes as a chance to kill enemy Champions as a team. * The basic strategy is to have 2 players laning on the bottom and 1 player laning on the top, allowing for one stronger player to develop ahead of the other 2 and have a large advantage when ganking the bottom lane enemies. Laning should not continue for too long though as it is much quicker to level and gain gold from ganking enemies once you are strong enough. * The more competitive strategy is to have 2 players laning at the top and 1 laning at the bot. This setup has better Vilemaw (and jungle in general) control. If there are 2 champions on 1 lane, only one of them should farm, a farmed champion + support are more useful in teamfights than 2 unfarmed champions. * Another viable setup is two solo lanes with a jungler. The jungle remake on Twisted Treeline made mobs more tough and there are not that many viable junglers now. * When champions that are effective at jungling are played in top lane, killing jungle monsters to outlevel your opponents and get neutral monster buffs is a strategy that is commonly used. * The jungle area in Twisted Treeline is good not only to sneak on the opponent but also to outsmart them by running away or baiting them into a bad position. * AD carries are viable on Twisted Treeline, but they must be protected by team like on Summoners Rift. Roles of champions are more or less the same as in 5v5, but a setup with a AD carry should have enough cc to make him/her safe. * A critical area is the lair of , located at the top of the map. It is a high value objective, so pay close attention to the location of enemy champions so that you are aware when they attempt to take him down. Keep in mind that the revised Twisted Treeline's shop does not carry wards, so vigilance is your only means of protecting the spider from the other team. * Although wards do not exist in the shop, some champions like , , , , , , and have abilities that can be effectively used as wards. Twisted Treeline Items *Consumable: ** ** *Advanced Items: ** ** *Legendary Items: ** ** ** *Mythical Items: ** Hig Important timers * Minions spawn: 1:15 * Minions meet: 1:37 * Jungle monsters spawn: 1:40 * Heal spawn: 3:00 * Altars unlock: 3:00 * Vilemaw spawns: 10:00 * Surrender time: 15:00 Twisted Treeline Camps *Lower jungle: **On each side of the jungle we can find 3 camps: *** and one *** and two *** and two ***All monster camps respawn in 50 seconds after the death of the entire camp. *Upper jungle: ** spawns at 10 min mark and respawns 5 minutes after dying. Twisted Treeline Buffs * All champions passively gain up to +150% mana regeneration based upon their percentage of missing mana (e.g. 0% mana +150% regeneration, 50% mana +75% regeneration, 100% mana +0% regeneration). *Ghost Relic: Replenishes 94-315 health and a small amount of your ability resource. It also grants a brief speed boost. Spawns at 1:55 and respawns every 90 seconds. * : bonus health and mana regeneration, increased attack speed and bonus cooldown reduction. *Altars: **One Altar: +3 gold on unit kill **Two Altars: +10% attack damage and ability power Trivia *After capturing one of the two altars on Twisted Treeline champions originating from the Shadow Isles, which include , , , , and , the summoned "spirit" will say unique messages to those particular champions. The messages are different for west and east altars, representing good and evil respectively. This, however, excludes , because Riot didn't want to give too much information about her lore, and , because lines for him have not been recorded yet. In addition, all Shadow Isles champions can also hear additional lines available to all of them, including Evelynn and Thresh. All the messages can be seen here or on the altar page. *If two champions dance in front of within 5 seconds, will join in. *The Twisted Treeline's remake is heavily influenced by concept and development. Associated Champions Development Marc Merrill in an interview with Zam.com first mention the map: :''So in regards to the new map, which is one of the hottest items that we're really excited about, we're about to roll one out. It's going to be going into the beta shortly. I don't know if it's in this release or if it's in the release at the end of the month. It's coming out really soon, it's a two lane map, it's awesome, there's a lot of action, it's really well designed to force action to the middle of the map, and it's designed for a 3 on 3 play experience. So it's very different experience, it will be a lot of fun for users to go bang away on that.''http://www.zam.com/story.html?story=19660 The map was first shown to the public on October 19th, 2009 on the games' Facebook page. http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=325994&id=82061850555. Image Gallery TTart.jpg|Twisted Treeline art Shadow Isles2.jpg|Shadow Isles Artwork Treeline map.png|Twisted Treeline Map TT jungle.jpg|Twisted Treeline jungle Treeline Altar.jpg|Treeline Altar Treeline Vilemaw.jpg|Vilemaw TT_Shopkeeper.jpg|Twisted Treeline shopkeeper The_Twisted_Treeline_Beta.png|The Twisted Treeline in Beta NexusObelisk.PNG|The Nexus Obelisk on Twisted Treeline The_Twisted_Treeline.png|The Twisted Treeline out of Beta References cs:Twisted Treeline de:Der Gewundene Wald en:Twisted Treeline fr:Forêt Torturée pl:Twisted Treeline ru:Проклятый Лес zh:扭曲丛林 Categoría:Campos de la Justicia Categoría:Lugares